Secrets Revealed
by Wicked Lovely 17
Summary: This fic will be a Gohan goes to school and eventually has his secrets revealed but with my own twist on it. please review, that way I can improve upon the story and my own writing skills. Rated for future chapters.
1. Authors note

Hey everyone. This is my 1st DBZ fanfic, and the inspiration for this came from a lot of different fanfics that I have been reading. Also a lot of the inspiration came from ICHeart's Secrets revealed fanfic, which is now discontinued, but I am taking it and molding it to what I envision. Reviews are very much appreciated, but if you flame just to flame I will ignore it, if you have something to say, make it nice or at least somewhat constructive do that I can fix my writing style.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ nor am I making any money by writing this.

Ps, There will be NO Saiyaman and no complete push over all too nerdy Gohan. Also Gohan's mother died shortly after giving birth to Goten, and Mirai Trunks came back to the past after his mom died in the future. Mirai and Gohan are 17, Goten and Trunks are 7 and 8. Also Marron is 7, and Bulma and Vegeta had Bra and she is 5.

It should only take me a day or two to get the first actual chapter up.


	2. Chapter 1: First Day of School

Hey guys. Heres the first chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I had midterms this week and a lot of papers to write.

Disclaimer: I am a poor college student who does _**NOT**_ own DBZ.

""…" means that they are speaking in another language, mainly Saiyago the language of the Saiyans

**Chapter 1**

**"Gohan, Mirai, get up. You're gonna be late for school!," called Goten bounding up the stairs and jumping onto Gohan's stomach. "Bulma won't let us eat until you two get up!" added Trunks, who was also jumping on Mirai.**

**Gohan got up and got ready for school. As he was getting ready for school he couldn't help but think about what had occurred in the last few years. First his mom died after she gave birth to Goten, Second Mirai came back. The real kicker was that Bulma guilt tripped him into going to school because his mom would have wanted it. Then there was the fact that he had changed a lot in the 7 years since Cells defeat. While he may be smart, he spent the majority of his time the last few years training either with Vegeta in the GR or going to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Once Mirai came back, they started sparring and then decided to go to find the dragon balls and wished for all of the saiyans (Gohan, Mirai, Trunks, Goten, and Vegeta) to have their tail back. They also wished that a person could go into the time chamber as much as they wanted throughout their lifetime and that more than two people could go in at a time.**

**As Gohan walked down the stairs to get food, twin blurs ran past him as Goten and Trunks ran down the stairs to get food before the three older saiyans got their first. Suddenly two clangs could be heard as Bulma hit Goten and Trunks on the head with the frying pan of doom, something which Bulma picked up from her late best friend Chi Chi.**

"**Morning Gohan, hurry up and eat or you and Mirai will be late for your first day of school." Stated Bulma as Goten, Trunks, Mirai, and Vegeta were all waiting for Gohan to get downstairs so that they could eat. Once they were done eating Gohan and Mirai ran out the door so that they could fly the 15 minutes it would take to get to school.**

"**So Mirai are you ready for your first day of school?" asked Gohan**

"**Yeah, what could be so bad about going to school?**

"**The fact that we have PE and today, we are getting a new teacher, oh and we have to try and blend in as well as we can." replied Gohan.**

"**Ok, so what does your schedule look like?"**

"**Hear take a look, mine got sent to me in the mail" said Gohan as he let Mirai look at his schedule.**

**Period Class Teacher/ Lunch Monitor**

**1 Math Mr. Guerin**

**2 English Mrs. Gilmer**

**3 Science Mr. Nye**

**4 Spanish Mrs. Hall**

**6 Lunch Mr. Ferb**

**5 History Mr. Kubota**

**7 PE Mr. Lancer (new teacher being announced, Mr. Lancer quit)**

"**Wow that looks like such a fun day."**

"**I know, the worst part is, is that I probably learned all of this stuff when I was 7." Replied Gohan, as they landed on the roof of Orange Star High. They walked into the building and lots of people were staring at them because they had never seen either one of them before. They were also staring because both boys were dressed pretty identically, both were wearing slightly tight tee-shirts, and really nice and slimming jeans, not that either one needed the slimming part of the jeans. Another thing that made everyone stare was the strange furry belts both were wearing. (AN, they both have trained their tails so that they don't have that weakness) They finally found the main office and went in to get their official schedules, and then they went to their homeroom. When they walked in they immediately went over to the teacher, Mr. Hall, who announced to the class:**

"**Attention class, we have two new students today, Son Gohan and Briefs Vegeta. Can you two tell us something interesting about yourselves?"**

"**Hi, I'm Son Gohan and I have been practicing martial arts since I was little." Replied Gohan**

"**Hi I'm Briefs Vegeta and I too have been practicing martial arts for years." Responded Trunks (A.N. Trunks' official name now that he is in the past is Vegeta Trunks Briefs)**

"**All right boys, there are two empty seats up at the top next to Ms. Rubber, please go take your seats until the bell." Said Mr. Hall**

**~~~~ Meanwhile, before Gohan and Trunks entered homeroom~~~~~~~**

"**Hey Videl, how was your weekend?" asked a bubblier than usual Erasa.**

"**Oh, it was okay, I spent it training and relaxing. How was yours?" Responded Videl, while she blatantly ignored Sharpners attempts to flirt with her.**

"**It was okay, but really boring." As Erasa finished speaking the door to the lecture hall like classroom opened and in walked two gorgeous boys. The first one that walked into the classroom was roughly 6 ft tall and had black hair that spiked up all over the place. He was wearing a dark blue fitted tee-shirt that showed off his very lithe and muscular form. The shirt was paired with a nice light wash pair of jeans, black boots, and a furry brown belt. His companion was a little bit shorter standing at 5' 10" and had slightly longer hair that was a lavender color. He was also wearing a fitted tee-shirt that showed off his lithe and muscular form, but his was red in its coloring paired with a dark pair of jeans, a furry brown belt and black boots with a red stripe. **

_**OMG they are soo cut. That was the thought going through every single girl in the rooms mind. Especially a certain black haired blue eyed girl and a certain blonde girl.**_

_**He is really cute, thought Videl as she sat at her seat staring at the two newcomers. But she was staring at the dark haired boy more, wait brain stop that. I can't believe what my brain is thinking.**_

_**OMG, squealed Erasa in her mind. The guy with the purple hair is GOR-GEO-US!**_

**After what seemed like hours they were done talking to Mr. Hall and Mr. Hall started to speak.**

"**Attention class, we have two new students today, Son Gohan and Briefs Vegeta. Can you two tell us something interesting about yourselves?"**

"**Hi, I'm Son Gohan and I have been practicing martial arts since I was little." Said the black haired boy now known to the class as Gohan**

"**Hi I'm Briefs Vegeta and I too have been practicing martial arts for years" responded the lilac haired boy known now as Vegeta. **

"**All right boys, there are two empty seats up at the top next to Ms. Rubber, please go take your seats until the bell." Said Mr. Hall**

**~~~~ back with Gohan and Trunks~~~~~~~**

"**Yoo-hoo, up hear boys," said a cute blonde whom the boys assumed was Ms. Rubber. So they made their way up the stairs to their new seats.**

"**Hi, my name is Erasa, and these are my two friends Videl Satan and Sharpner Pencil" said Erasa. "Where are you two from?"**

"**I am originally from the 439 mountain area, but now I live in West City with Trunks" answered Gohan.**

"**Trunks?" replied Videl, **_**Why didn't they start to fawn over me when they learned my last name? Oh well, maybe Ill get some more true friends like Erasa and Sharpner.**_

"**Yeah that's my middle name, my dad and I are both named Vegeta. It's a family tradition " said Trunks. **

""**Gohan"" said Trunks in Saiyago and in a voice to low for human ears to hear.**

""**Yeah, what is it,"" replied Gohan.**

""**I just realized where I heard Videl's last name"**

""**Where?"" asked an impatient Gohan. He hated playing these guess what kind of games, a trait which he picked up from his mentor Piccolo.**

""**Hercule Satan, he must be her dad.""**

""**Wow, we should be careful about what we say about him around her, at least until we figure out if she is trust worthy to know our secrets."" Replied Gohan.**

""**You like her don't you?""**

""**I don't know what you are talking about.""**

**Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom. Just as Gohan and Trunks were getting ready to leave Sharpner grabbed Gohan's elbow and said:**

"**Hey can I talk to you during lunch?"**

"**Sure, meet us outside by that nice big tree outside the café" responded Gohan as they all headed off to first period.**

**The day passed by pretty quickly, with their new friends getting to know them better and getting used to the classes. It was now lunch time and Gohan and Trunks went outside to eat theirs under the tree, Sharpner joined them of course.**

"**So what did you want to talk about?" asked Gohan as he and Trunks got out their capsule lunches.**

"**I wanted to talk about a little of this and a little of that." Responded Sharpner as both Gohan and Trunks started eating their saiyans sized feast.**

"**What I really wanted to know was if your dad was Son Goku and if your mom was Son Chi Chi Gohan?" Gohan and Trunks nearly choked when they heard that question. **

"**Yes they were, why do you ask, the only people that are privy to that information were very close to my parents" replied Gohan, after he stopped semi-choking.**

"**I ask because I wanted to confirm who you were before I told you who my parents were."**

"**Who are your parents?" **

"**The one and only Tien Shinhan and Launch" replied Sharpner.**

"**NO WAY!" shouted the two incredulous demi-saiyans.**

"**Why didn't Tien ever say anything? Can you prove it?" Said the two demi-saiyans in a slightly calmer manner.**

"**Because, mom didn't want me to fight with you guys, even though dad has been teaching me to fight since I could walk. If you don't believe me check my ki level. It's one of the strongest here, besides your and Videl's."**

"**Oh, wow your ki is really high. I think you might be close to surpassing Tien." Mentioned Trunks**

"**Wow, your right Trunks. So do you want to come over later and spar Sharpner?" asked an all too eager Gohan once he felt Sharpners ki level. "And I'm sure Bulma will want to meet you, as well as the rest if the gang.**

"**Sure, but first we need to make it to the end of the day, which includes going to PE" answered Sharpner. "Are you guys going to hide your strength?"**

"**Yeah, but only enough that we don't hurt anybody too badly" responded Trunks, because he was done with his lunch and Gohan's mouth was full. With that they all headed off to History. Once everyone was there, Mr. Kubota started the lesson, and today they were learning all about the Cell games and how Hercule Satan saved the world.**

"**However, before we get to the lesson, the principle has an announcement for you."**

The Miss Giry, the Principle, walked into the classroom and said, "Listen carefully class, today we finally have a new gym teacher for you his name is Mr. Chestnut. As she said this certain formally bald monk in an orange training gi with the turtle symbol on it walked into class.

(A.N)

I know I'm cruel leaving you all with a cliff hanger. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been really busy with midterms. PLEASE REVIEW, it not only improves the story but it improves my writing as well. The more reviews the faster I will try and update. Bonus points to whoever can guess who the mysterious new teacher is.


End file.
